Digital Destiny
by PrinceTai
Summary: Does Tai have a crush on Sora?
1. Default Chapter Title

Digital Destiny By: taiCHI Location: Digiworld Chapter 1 

Tai walked into the cave with Sora. Looking around in the pitch dark cave, Chills ran up their backs. Bats everywhere. No relief in sight. They slowly apporoached a bridge. Tai took the first step and the bridge started to crack. He looked down and saw a endless pit below. He walked slowly to the other side. He was almost on the other side when......POP! The bridge rope had snaped! Tai leaped for the other side.He landed the leap. " Sora comeon dont be afraid just hold on",He said. Tai slowly tried to reach his hand for Sora. Tai knew he could never leave Sora behind because she was his only love. His true love. Tai and Sora's hands finally touched and Tai pulled Sora over on the other side of the bridge. " Hope we never have to do that again",said Sora. "Yeah me to",Tai replied. As the two finally reached the end of the cave they saw the rest of the team. The cave had led them to a deep dark green jungle. The jungle was al moist from an early rain fall. The Kawagamon's were on search for food. But because of the trees were so big the Kawagamon's couldnt see them. They walked on and on. " Matt im hungry",said T.K. "Well find some food real soon okay T.K.? ",Matt replied. Just them Patamon did a boom bubble. Bananas and fruits and berries fell down from the tropical trees above. " Wow Matt look its raining food!",Said T.K. Matt just laughed and ate more. " We should set up camp now you guys",Said Matt. "Ok" , replied Sora. The took sticks and branches and made a little TeaPee. As they slept, evil digimon were revealing themselves to the world. A Tyranomon walked into the forest as its giant feet crushed the smalltrees below. Boom! Tyranomon shot huge fireball's into the forest. T.K. woke up screaming" Matt the forest its on fire!" Matt without not opening he's eyes said" T.K. stop your bickering its probably your nightmares, Now go back to sleep" A stream of smoke filled the wooden made TeaPee. Matt finally woke up and saw the large fires outside. " You guys wake up!!!!! Theres a fire outside!!!!!!" Matt yelled. Everyone woke up and ran outside. Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. Fires everywhere!" Whered do we go? " yelled Mimi. "We ran to a nearby lake. Jump in the lake and you wont get burned",said Tai. Everyone dived into the lake. Sora Surfaced but then she was pulled back down. And then two people surfaced.That couldve gave me a heart attack! Oh its only you. 

To Be Continued 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Digital Destiny By: taiCHI Note: This one's kinda not as real-listic. Ill work on my spelling and other stuff too. Keep sending me letters on how to improve K guys? Um hate to ruin it now but later on in the story she kinda likes matt. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! A total digital disaster!!!!! Dont worry I got a secret weapon to patch that all up. 

"Whoa",Sora said as her head plumped down under water and poped back up. "Tai as soon as I get my hands on you, you are so dead.",said Sora angrily. Tai just smiled and splashed Sora with water. "Sora, Tai stop! This is no time to flirt! Were in the middle of a fire!!!!!!!! Sora just smiled at Matt and looked away. " Oh no I got all wet and my hat, its a mess.....",Mimi whined "Well atleast I dont check out Mimi Matt.",said Tai as he made a face. "I was not you have no proof of me doing that",Matt angrily replied. " You two stop fighting! I dont like fighting",Yelled T.K. " Oh w hatever",said Matt. They didn't notice it, but the fire had already gone. Tai was suddenly thinking about what Matt had said....About the flirting. Tai's love was odd, He didn't want to show it to anyone not even Sora. He didn't want Sora to know the way he felt about her. Sure he said shes okay....for a girl that is. But that was just another try to cover up his feelings. But Sora on the other hand likes Matt. She liked the way he has that birds nest for a hair style. And the way he notices her. (Note: Sora doesnt notice that Tai's noticing her AlOt) She was also trying to cover her love from Matt. As they whole team had found a good place to rest three people were awake. Tai,Sora,and Matt. Tai just sat down thinking about Sora all night. Sora had sneaked into a bush to Matt that she loved him...."Matt um er.......",said Sora nervously. "What is it Sora?",Matt replied eagerly. "Matt I..I like you.",said Sora. "Yeah I like you too Sora",said Matt. "REALLY?",Sora was so excited. "Yup totally as a friend.",said Matt. "That's not what I meant",said Sora "Oh",said Matt. "I like you as you and me as a couple.",said Sora "Oh.........Well Sora that is not the way I feel about you.",said Matt. Sora started to cry. "But.....But why?"she said. "I just dont. It doesnt feel right",said Matt. Sora ran to her little sleeping spot. Tai had seen her running but didnt know why she was crying. Tai started to run after Sora. He had finally reached her. " Sora whats wrong?",said Tai "Go away Tai you wouldnt understand.",Sora yelled Tai slowly sat next to Sora. "Sora you can tell me anything",He said. "No you wouldnt understand for the last time Tai",said Sora. "Sora you dont know the things I..............",Tai stopped talking and was trying to sort out the things he was trying to say. "Tai what are you trying to say."asked Sora. Sora started to calm down and wonder what Tai was trying to say. "Sora i dont know how to put this in words....Maybe this will explain.",said Tai. Tai wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her.....On the lips. Tai suddenly let go. He got up. "Tai I didn't know that, thats the way you feel about me.",said Sora. But before Tai could hear a thing that Sora had said. Tai had already been walking to camp. 

To Be Continued......... 

Eh. I thought this one sorta stunk. After writing a Pokemon Paradox I got Bored and made weired stories like this. I think I put the matt and sora and sora and tai event a little bit too close. Tahts all cyz. 

More to come........ 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Digital Destiny BY:taiCHI Note: Hmm..... Any story suggestions? No bossy people okay? Oh an er um sorry for leaving out some of the digimon. Sorry for making Matt cold blooded. I sorta used some pokemon stuff. Eek! How so un original. This chapter is also very conceantrated on Sora and Tai mostly. 

All Tai could think about was Sora that night. He walked back and fourth thinking about her. As he walked back and fourth he tried not to remember about what had happned to Agumon, Palmon, Gabumon, Gomamon, and Biyomon. They had finally been destroyed by a evil powerful force. Only Patamon had survived because it had destroyed the evil. It destroyed by once again turning into Angelmon. But to destroy this evil they had to make a sacrifice that no one knew would happen... The digimons power had been totally wiped out and the digimon were too. No they werent turn back into digieggs. They just died as each and everyone of them slowly got destroyed. Tai driped some tears and tried to force the memmory out of his mind. He wiped his tears off before anyone could see. He approached a moonlit lake and sat on a large rock. The lake was so clear you couldnt see a ripple in the water. As the moon slowly went down Tai's eyes got lower and lower. He was now asleep in the quiet of the night. As the sun soon rised Tai was opening his eyes. He yawned and stretched out. He walked back to the lake. He just sat there and looked at the calm quite lake. A hand touched his face. It was so warm and peaceful. It was Sora. They then looked into each other eyes and slowly started to kiss. As they did there crest started to glow. They were lighting up the lake like a thousand candles. As their bodies touched a light had filled half the planet with light. A bright flashed filled the sky and there sat 6 digimon. Tai stopped kissing and said,"Sora I love you". "Me too Tai",Sora replied. Then they had finally noticed that there digimon were looking at them! "Please dont tell the others",Tai said. They just giggled. Tai and Sora had then headed back to camp with everyones digimon. As they approached camp they stopped holding hands and decided it was best to keep this a secret. 

More to come. 


End file.
